


The Dark Lord and his Dominatrix

by Scarletembers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Anal Play, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Bottom Voldemort (Harry Potter), Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, First War with Voldemort, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Not So Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), Oral Sex, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Rise of Voldemort, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sexual Slavery, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Sub Voldemort (Harry Potter), Submission, Threesome, Young Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletembers/pseuds/Scarletembers
Summary: Everyone knew that The Dark Lord was power-hungry, but they didn't know about his very dark submissive side which craved for sexual dominance from an extremely cruel mistress. The timeline is set way before the first wizarding war and features Voldemort's secret pleasures as he was rising to power.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Nagini, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Nagini & Voldemort (Harry Potter), Nagini/Tom Riddle, Nagini/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. The Cruciatus Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in before the birth of Harry Potter, with Bella in her mid twenties and Voldemort in his forties. I will add in more chapters before this one, to trace out how they met and all, but please bear with me right now for starting in the middle of nowhere.

The Lord and the slave are the two sides of the same coin. Both flesh and blood. Both craving power. One in the exertion of it, one through its subjection. And in him, they co-exist. And the lure of submitting to a particular, irresistible young woman. _To Bella_.

Her dark eyes were boring into him, looking down, scrutinizing him, a sneer forming on her red thin, sensuous lips as he shifted his weight on his knees. He lowered his dark brown eyes, fixing his gaze on the ground at her feet. Bella took out her wand from the inside pocket of her cloak, and her stern jawlines barely moved as she cast the incancerous spell.

A translucent coil emerged from the tip of her wand and flowed through the air to bind his arms and legs tightly together. She also procured his collar from the air, and it fixed itself on his neck, with a sudden clink. In the glow of the setting sun, coming through the tainted window panes of the large hall, it looked pretty on his pale neck. It was a thick black leather collar with a nameplate in the center. The platinum nameplate of the collar was engraved in deep-set, smug black letters:

**_Tom Riddle_ **   
**_Property of Bellatrix_ **

He swallowed as Bella's footsteps reverberated across the hall as she came closer to where he was fixed on his knees. She removed her brown fur cloak to reveal a sleeveless black corset-dress that stopped above her knees. Her fishnet stockings highlighted the softness of her thighs.

He was naked and waiting. Powerless. Wand-less. He could taste his anticipation in his mouth. "Look at me, Tom," Bella's silky voice was almost imploring, while she bent down, her fingers trailing down from his collar bone to downwards. Her fingers were icy cold and he felt a shiver run down his spine as her left hand made its way past his windpipe, and her fingers traveled down to clasp around the length of his cock.

"Oh, Bella, please," he implored, wanting desperately to be stroked there. She hardened her grip on his stiff cock and raised her wand with a wave...and the tip of her wand suddenly became reddish, erupting heat like an ember. Tom's body stiffened as she lightly trailed the smoldering end of her wand across his torso, down the same path her fingers trailed earlier. He showed no expression of pain and closed his eyes as the wand lingered above his pubic hair. Bella windrew her hand from his hard cock and eyed the bruises forming across his pale skin and snickered. Pre-cum was oozing out of his cock, and remained hanging in the air, sticking from the tip of his cock.

"Tom," Bella said with an edge to her voice, "I asked you to look at me." The dark-chocolate eyeballs met Bella's strikingly black ones and he gasped at the beauty of her heavy eyelids. Her fingers traveled down, and the glowing end of her wand tapped lightly against the middle of his balls. Tap, tap. He jerked back in reflex, and struggled to hold his ground as Bellatrix relentlessly prodded his balls with her wand-end. He noticed with a shiver that her wand almost looked like a crooked old finger in the light glow of the evening.

"Ple..please, Bella," his voice was cracked with pain, "Touch me."  
She spat on him and pushed him to the marble floor, abruptly landing kicks on his torso with her black high-heeled boots.

"Commanding me, are you?" she roared, "You are just a squirming vermin under my foot."  
Her eyes were impenetrable and there was a sadistic curl to her lips as she removed the coils that binded his arms and legs with another spell.

"Get up, Tom," she said impatiently with a snarl. Voldemort looked up at the woman towering before him, entranced by the vile fire erupting from her dark black eyes, and his glance traveled down to her well developed breasts and the thin waistline, accentuated by her black corset-dress.

"Taking all the time in the world, are we?"

Bellatrix was fuming, and as Voldemort tried to scambled up to his legs, she pointed her wand right at his chest and before he could anticipate it, bellowed--

" _Crucio_ ".

Voldemort fell back to his knees, his face twicthing, controlling the urge to fall down to the ground, while every single muscle in his body screamed with excruciating pain.

"Oh, Tom, you need to be attentive when I ask you to do something,"

Bella said with a chuckle, the wand still pointing straight at him. He squirmed and stifled the scream forming on his throat and tried to get up on his legs.

Once he managed to get up, Bellatrix pushed him against the wall with her other hand, without releasing the cruciatus curse, and her fingers found his cock again. His head was bursting with everything that was happening to him at once... her hands stroking his cock, her teeth biting on to his shoulder, and the excruciating pain coursing through his body, blinding him.

He desperately tried to focus only on Bella's touch...her mouth on him, her kisses now trailing down to his earlobe, nibbling against it, and her hand working through--her hard grip rocking back and forth his throbbing cock. He was panting uncontrollably against her body, struggling for air, as he felt the orgasm building up within him and releasing in large wads of cum shooting from him...

As his eyes closed in the exhaustion of the release, he noticed that Bella had released him from the cruciatus curse.Voldemort smiled through his eyelids blissfully, as he fell down to the floor, and felt Bella's arms wrapping around him.

He woke up with a jerk. He didn't realize where he was for a moment-- he was lying on the marble floor, naked. He could feel something slimy and cold on his chest. Bella was lighting a candle, in the nearby table.

"You lost consciousness," Bella turned to face him, her voice heavy with concern, "Did I hurt you too much?"

"No, Bella," Voldemort replied, "You can never hurt me too much."

"But I have never put you under the Cruciatus Curse before. I could have ended up giving you some permanent damage," Bella added anxiously, "I put some healing potion on your chest, and everywhere else I bruised you. How are you feeling?"

"A bit giddy, but otherwise as fresh as a newborn pixie," Voldemort laughed. Bella lay next to him and cuddled against him.  
"Really, Bella, that was great. I have never experienced such excruciating pain and such pleasure at once. After a certain point, I couldn't even tell the difference".

"Voldemort, you will ask me to stop, if I get carried away, won't you?" Bella only addressed him by his name when she wanted to address him as her equal, and not when he was her sexual slave. She only used it rarely, of course, she never called him by his name in front of anybody. It startled him every time she called him by the name he chose for himself, no one else in the world would dare to call him by his that.

"Yes Bella, I would," Voldemort sighed, "It would be a pleasure to die by your hands, my Lady, but I have no intention of dying anytime soon."

Bellatrix looked at him and smiled, an evil expression crossing her face as she remarked, "You won't. I need to keep you alive for my own pleasure.Your piteous face writhing with agony never ceases to excite me."

Bella got up from the floor. "I'm not done with you yet. You have committed unpardonable mischief today, slave.You came before your Lady did. You came without my permission. You know what this means, don't you?" Bella continued, "You know what it means to shoot your filthy cum without my permission?"

Voldemort raising himself and knelt before her and answered looking at her feet, "Yes...you will put me in chastity, my Lady. For as long as it pleases you".

"Yes, that I will. How long should it be? How does two weeks sound for you?" Bella snickered as she procured a steel chastity cage from the air.

"Please, Bella, have mercy..." Voldemort trailed off, knowing anything he could say will only worsen it.

The longest she had ever put him in chastity before was a week. She knew it was one thing that made him very uncomfortable. Not just because it made it impossible for him to cum, but it also made him feel so stripped out of power, and unworthy of being called a Lord by his followers. He had refused to call a meeting with the death eaters the whole week when she had previously put him in chastity. He can't do that for two whole weeks, the next time he called up for a meeting with others, he would have her cock cage underneath his clothes. Bella was all for it.

"Your wanton pathetic cock needs a cage, Tom" Bella said, as she put on the cage and locked it with a charm. She would know if he tried to remove it using any spell. Voldemort's cock lay limp inside the cage.

Bella took off her short corset dress and her panties. She pulled down her bra cups so that her round, ample breasts jutted outside. The witch looked both threatening and alluring in just her black stocking, boots and pulled down bra.  
"Ass up, Tom"  
As Voldemort stood up on his feet and bent over, his fingers touching the cold floor, Bella slapped his ass cheeks, one after the other in quick succession. She then, proceeded to rub his buttock hard, widening his crevice to have a look at the little hole between the cheeks. She spread his butt-cheeks as wide as she could with one hand, and using the other she rubbed her wand end against his perineum. It prodded all the sensitive nerves in that area. Voldemort could feel his member now straining against the cage, unable to have an erection because of it. She conjured her average sized dildo using accio.  
"We need to move forward with your anal training, Tom," Bella remarked, as she lubed the dildo using another spell, " Your cock is petty enough, I hope at least your asshole will prove to be better."

Bella pushed the pink colored dildo against his sphincter and it slided in without much trouble. Next time, he will be ready for a bigger one, she made a mental note.  
Once the dildo was fully inserted, she slapped his ass once again and commanded him to be on his knees.  
Bella grabbed his hair, and pressed her cunt against his nose.  
"Get a sniff, Tom," Bella teased, "Smell what you will not have with your imp cock for another two weeks".

"Please, My Lady, let me..." Before Voldemort could finish his sentence, Bella had silenced him with a hard slap to his face.  
" Did you have the permission to speak, slave?" Bella was towering over him, her eyes piercing his. Voldemort looked down. " Merlin's balls, when I ask you something, you respond to it," she added.  
"Sorry, my Lady, I will not speak again without permission," Voldemort muttered.  
"Good. Now lick my cunt like a good slave," Bella said as she spread her legs wider and pressed her wet slit against his face. Voldemort eagerly played with his tongue around her opening and started licking it slowly for a minute. Then he swept his tongue in long straight strokes, beginning from her cunt to ending playfully around her clit. He noticed that Bella had cast a spell to make the dildo move inside his butt hole. Voldemort's member was straining hard against the bars, desperately hoping for a release which was impossible. He tried to concentrate only on sucking Bella's cunt.

Bella grabbed his hair and started panting as she felt the orgasm build up within her. She closed her eyes, and tried to delay her climax, wanting more of his tongue but her slave knew her genitals like the back of his hand, and with another move of his tongue making a circle around the inner walls of her cunt, with his nose pressed against her clit, she climaxed uncontrollably, squirting out cum an water all over his face.

"Lick it all off," she said pointing at her squirt before she laid down, exhausted.

" You can't stay for the night, with me?" he asked, not much hopeful, when they had clothed themselves. She never stayed after the sessions.

"No, dear. You know that Rodolphus will get suspicious if I start to stay away at nights," she said as she turned to kiss him softly on the lips, " I will see you next when you call the meeting for the death eaters."


	2. The Serpent and the Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Death-eater's meeting, when Voldemort is in chastity, followed by his session with his Domme which take an unexpected turn as she decides to include in the play his one and only favorite pet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out to be totally different and weird than what I planned. I'm describing the death eaters' meeting in some length in the beginning as it will have some relevance in the next chapter. Please don't get bored by the details!  
> Also, read the title again. You know the serpent! So, if you are grossed out by zoophilia and the idea of Voldemort having such a relation with his pet, you are normal. And you shouldn't probably go ahead. If not, don't tell me I didn't warn ya!

Voldemort apparated into the alleyway two blocks away from Salazar Slytherin's old manor house. He was the secret-keeper of this 11th-century medieval manor which most of the wizarding world believed to have been ruined centuries back. He had traced and found the place in utter ruins when he was still a student at Hogwarts and used to stay here during his summer vacations. This is where Voldemort summoned his followers for discussing his future plans and this is also where he met Bella last week, for their tryst.

Today, Voldemort was more self-conscious than ever. He knew it, his caged member had been aching almost constantly the whole of last week; he squirmed at the thought of facing Bella like this. She would know his cock was straining in his chastity cage underneath his cloak. Some of the death eaters had already arrived when he opened the doors of the great hall of the manor house. Nagini lay curled up lazily, on a woolen rug by a shady corner of the great hall; Voldemort knew Nagini also loved his old ancestral manor as much as he did. The great hall was lighted in green orbs hanging from the ceiling and a large rectangular wooden table was placed in the middle of the hall, with more than three dozen wooden chairs around it. Voldemort took his place at the head of the rectangular table. As he turned, he saw that both Rodolphus and Bellatrix had apparated together, each holding the other’s hand.

“My Lord, we have been looking forward to this all week,” Bellatrix said meekly, bowing her head. She was wearing a long black dress beneath her cloak and her high-heeled boots as usual. Voldemort nodded and gestured towards everyone to sit, and she took the seat beside him. Looking at the eager, worshiping faces of his followers before him, he had no trouble to put away the thoughts of his restrained shaft and to concentrate on his plan regarding their next attack against muggles.

It was decided that sometime in that week when he summoned them, they would attack a certain muggle suburb with at least a hundred houses. They would split up in pairs and attack random houses, attacking around half the houses in the suburb, and leaving the other half untouched. That way the ministry will have too much in their hands when they arrive—they will not only have to make half of the muggle deaths seem to have occurred due to some muggle cause or any natural disaster, but also to erase and modify the memories of the rest of the people in the blocks. Not to mention, the unharmed muggles would be calling up the authorities, and the ministry will have a fun time modifying their memories as well. Voldemort concluded by saying that he would wait for the right time, and would probably give them the signal by the end of that week. The plan was agreed upon by everyone eagerly, as it had been almost a month since their last muggle attack and the meeting was put to an end.

As the death eaters started to disapparate, Voldemort asked Bellatrix to stay back and help him decide between the few suburbs he had in mind for their attack. Others were used to their Lord’s favoritism on Bellatrix, and of him weighing her opinions with more conviction, so took their leave without much ado.

“It’s a good plan, Voldemort,” Bella said, getting up, removing her cloak and placing it over her chair, “I can’t wait to kill a handful of filthy muggles.”

“I know. We will hunt them down together,soon.”

Bella smiled and walked over to his chair. “Of course, but do tell me, how have you been feeling caged up?” Bella narrowed her eyes, as she looked down at him, “You seem to be doing just fine. Or have you learned your _lesson_?”

“I have learned the lesson, my Lady. That too, at a great cost. I ‘ll never disgust you with my… _secretions_ without your permission.”

“Well, that we will have to see, Tom. Get down, now.”

Voldemort got up from his chair, kneeled and sat on his heels—in the seiza position, with his head bent down, hovering a few inches above her boots. This was the submissive pose that Bella had asked him to assume, in the beginning of their every session. Just assuming his slavish position itself made his shaft painfully struggle against his cock cage. With a flick of the wand Bella removed his clothes; she also conjured his collar and clasped it around his neck with a clink. Nagini woke up from her nap at the sound; raised her head from the corner, and hissed almost bored with what was going on in front of her. Bellatrix looked at her and hissed in Parseltongue, “ _Bored, are you?”_

 _“Why don’t you get on with it?”_ the large serpent replied, curling up again but still watching them with its round cold eyes, “ _It is always a pleasure to watch you two_ ”.

 _“You have got a perverted pet as well, Tom_ ,” Bella continued in Parseltongue, a grin forming on her lips, “ _Maybe you would like to join us, Nagini? Maybe you could help me discipline your Master_?” Nagini's eyes flitted across to Tom’s seeking permission and Tom nodded his approval.

 _“Yes, it would be my pleasure,”_ the large snake replied, its body unfurling from the rug. It slithered across the floor covering the length between them, and swayed its hood, with expectation, before Bellatrix. Bella flashed her evil grin and turned to the naked Tom, who was now shivering a bit because of the cold.

“Crawl up on the table, Tom. I want you to lie on your back,” Bella snapped at him, and addressed Nagini in Parseltongue, “ _And why don’t you bind him down by the torso to the table? I don’t want him moving an inch_ ”.

As Voldemort lay spread-eagled on the table, fully naked, except for the steel chastity device on his cock, Nagini slid across his body, writhing slowly and erotically, making him shiver with the coldness of her scales. He couldn’t believe Bella was doing this to him with Nagini, he couldn’t even understand why her cold slippery skin, now slithering across his torso, tightly binding him down was making his penis throb so hard against the bars. It almost felt as if it would break right through the cage. Nagini, being the big serpent that she was, could cover her Master’s whole torso, with his hands by his sides in five rings—the shape of a helical spring. The sleek and slime of her scaly skin made him both squirmy and aroused at the same time.

“ _Good job, Nagini. Do you see how horny your Master is for you,”_ Bella teased and fixed her gaze on Voldemort, “You want to put your little dick through her mouth, don’t you _?_ You don’t care even if she is a snake or a human. You would like to pump it right through, even if she has got fangs or not, right Tom?”

Voldemort was totally aghast as she chortled and continued, “But it is not going to happen. Because you don’t have a cock, Tom. Because your dick is going to flutter inside that cage for one more week. Now, let us move forward with your anal training. Raise up your legs, Tom”.

He raised it up as he could, and Nagini loosened a layer across his torso and wriggled over the back of his thigh to hold him in place. Bella grunted in appreciation; his foot now hovered over his head and his butthole was well-exposed. She spread his cheeks and spat right on his hole before she slid her middle-finger in. It went in without any trouble, and she added one more finger and spat some more to lube it up. Slowly, she thrust er fingers in and out of his opening and gained pace as his asshole stretched to the width of her fingers. Voldemort was out of breath—he was acutely horny from the anal stimulation but he couldn’t take deep breaths as Nagini had tightly wrapped him around to the table.

“Please… my Lady, I can’t breathe…,” Voldemort gasped, pleadingly. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he tried to stay calm. Bella smirked at him, her eyes devouring him cruelly, as she withdrew her fingers and gave a hard slap on his ass. “ _Nagini, dear, loosen up your tail a bit,”_ Bellatrix said with mocking concern, as she inflicted a series of smacks across his butt-cheeks.

“Seems like you are getting tired with my fingers up your ass. Would you like to be properly fucked now, Tom?”

“Yes, my Lady… _please_ ”

“I will, Tom,” Bella said, now switching to Parseltongue, “ _But we are boring Nagini now. I can see that she wants to be more a rope holding you down. How would you like your tail up in your Master’s asshole, Nagini_?”

Nagini flicked her forked tongue eagerly, showing her appreciation of the idea, as Voldemort writhed in anxiety. He never thought Bella would go to this extent, and a part of him was revolted with this thought but the other part just wanted something up his asshole _. So badly_. He knew his cruel Domme won’t touch his cock today, not until his punishment would be over. He hoped Nagini would reach his prostate, his cock was still twitching hard against the chastity cage and he desperately wanted to be fucked by his pet _now_.

Nagini unfurled a third of its length which was wrapped around his torso and curved across his cock cage, as Bella smeared a copious amount of lubricant on its tail, to a length of around eight inches. Her tail had the girth of an above average human cock—it was thicker than anything Bella had use on Tom’s asshole, but she hoped that the scaly surface would make it easy for him to stretch. She placed a chair, nearby, and sat down having a clear view of Tom’s butt-hole and instructed Nagini to push into him slowly. The snake tickled past his perineum with its tail, and pushed against his sphincter, gently at first, and as she managed to slide in a few inches, Bella ordered, “ _Now go all the way in… till where I have lubed you!”_

She thrust gracefully in a single move, and Voldemort was overwhelmed with the pain, feeling his ass stretch so abruptly, and clenched the muscles around his butt to moderate the hurt. His insides burned against the cold sliminess of his pet’s scales. But still he held on as she drew back her length from his depth, her scales gently caressing his prostate on the way out. Voldemort gasped as Nagini thrust in again, following Bella’s instructions. She slowly increased her pace and Tom wished at least his hands were free, he wanted to bite down on something.

Bella had removed her clothes and was rubbing her clit watching them, instructing Nagini to keep thrusting harder. Nagini pushed again and again deeply into his tight asshole and pleasure coursed through him every time her cold, scaly skin brushed past his prostate. He was edging now for some time, and he desperately needed to cum: he didn’t even know how he would cum with the chastity on, but he didn’t care, he knew something was building up within him and he needed release. He needed his Lady’s permission, or risk getting severe punishments.

“Please, my Lady, let me cum…I can’t bear this for longer...” Voldemort implored, not wanting to risk it.

“You may cum now,” Bella said, now circling her engorged clit roughly with her fingers, “Because I want Nagini next”.

Voldemort’s slit squeezed tightly around Nagini’s flesh, as intense orgasms rolled over his prostate gland, and he screamed with the intensity of his orgasm. Nagini loosened herself from him, slithered out of his slit and wriggled over to where Bella was lying with her legs apart. Voldemort weakly looked up and saw that he hadn’t ejaculated within his cock cage, yet his member was flaccid now. This was unlike anything the slave had experienced till then and he fell to the floor on his knees, bending down beside Bella’s chair as she started playing with his pet.


End file.
